Answering Questions
by Harrypotterandpercyjacksonfan
Summary: Rose has something to ask her mom, but Hermione is quite reluctant to answer it... will she answer her daughters question correctly? Please give it a shot! I put SO much effort into this. DEDICATION: KLMG


_A/N okay so after posting "The Fourth Year Scandal", I got a request for a story about Rose finding out about Hermione going to the Yule Ball the Viktor instead of the ever-so-lovely Ron Weasley. And so, here it is!_

DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T… MAYBE IN THE AFTER LIFE…

DEDICATION: TO KLMG, FOR REQUESTING THIS STORY, BEING A SUPPORTIVE FAN, AND AMAZING AUTHOR AND FOR JUST BEING PLAIN OLD AWESOME! LOVE YA!

It started as just any other usual day for Rose Weasley. She was in her bedroom on the second floor of their house reading her new copy of 'Hogwarts: A History- The Revised Edition'. She was now fourteen years old and getting ready to start her fourth year at Hogwarts. She loved Hogwarts, and she loved learning, but although she was much like her mom in that sense but she was also much like her father, therefore she also loved the social aspect of her school. She loved socializing (though that part may not be much like her father), she loved laughing and making jokes and she loved joining in on the occasional prank, although that was one school experience she did not plan to share with her mom. Apart of her really wanted to get back to school but she also wanted to stay here. She missed spending time with her family, she missed her grandparents, she missed her aunt and uncles but the five people she missed much were her Uncle Harry, her Aunt Ginny, her Mom, Hugo and her Dad.

She missed playing Quiditch with Uncle Harry and going to him for advice when she didn't want go to her parents, she missed making chicken and mayo sandwiches with Aunt Ginny, she missed everything about her mom, she remembered the times when her mom would sit at her desk at home and would look a complete and utter mess. Her hair would be falling out of its neat bun that would put in place in the morning, one of her high heels would be slipping off, no longer gripping her heel, her cell phone would be buzzing and she would repeatedly ask where her pen was when it would be either in her hair or behind her ear. She missed putting her mom back together when she fell apart. She missed arguing with Hugo. And she missed her Dad. She missed playing Quiditch with _him_, she missed making sandwiches with _him_ and she missed watching _him_ fall apart at work and putting _him_ back together again and she missed arguing with _him_. After all, he was her Dad.

Rose decided to go down stairs and see what was going on. She had been clambered up in her room all day and it was now one thirty.

She walked down the stairs and passed the Weasley Wall _(A/N you can refer to my story "The Fourth Year Scandal" if you want to know what that is.)_

When she reached the living room she saw her mom hurrying to make some turkey sandwiches and a tomato and avocado salad.

"Oh," she said turning around from the counter. "Rosie please lay out the table. Just two places." Her mom went back to the sandwiches.

"Only two?" she asked, walking over to pull out the placemats. "How come?"

"Well," Hermione said bringing over the plate of sandwiches to the table, a bowl of salad in her other hand. "Your Dad has to work during lunch today, so he won't make it until tonight for dinner, and Hugo just called me and asked to stay longer at George and Angelina's for lunch so it's just you and I today."

"Okay," Rose said and took out two placemats and two plates.

So Rose sat down with her mom and they ate their lunch. They talked about small irrelevant things, along with more pressing topics- such as Hermione's ever-growing pile of unfinished pieces of work.

But then Rose asked her mom the one thing she'd wanted to ask since she got back home, she said, "Hey mom, the Triwizard Tournament took place when you were in your fourth year right?"

Hermione almost chocked on her sandwich, and then looked up at her daughter, before slowly answering.

"Well, yes," she said. "Yes, it did. Why do you ask?"

"So I was reading through 'Hogwarts: A History' again, and it said that with every Triwizard Tournament, the host school –in your case Hogwarts- would host the Yule Ball."

"Oh," Hermione said slowly, putting her fork down. "Yes, well we did host the Yule Ball."

"Did you attend?"

"Yes, I did. Why are you asking, Rosie?"

"Well," Rose said, spinning the fork in her hand that had a piece of the avocado from the salad on the end. "Whenever Dad talks about it, he's always saying how it was one of the worst nights of his life… Well, I guess I was just wondering why."

"Well," Hermione said slowly. She dreaded the day that she would have to Rose about the Yule ball, but it seems as though that day has come. "I suppose it wasn't the best of days for either of us."

Rose put down her fork. "But why?" she continued to inquire. "I mean, if you two were together at the ball, why wouldn't you enjoy it? Especially if you were as in love then as you are now."

"Uh," Hermione didn't know what to say. She thought her daughter may feel betrayed if she heard that she'd gone to the ball with Viktor Krum instead of her own father. But at the same time, Hermione was now an adult. She shouldn't allow her daughter to make her so unsure of herself. But then again, that was not how she'd raised Rose nor Hugo. So why start now? So she reluctantly decided to be honest.

"We didn't go together," Hermione said flatly.

Rose's jaw dropped. "What?" she demanded. "What do you mean, 'we didn't go together'? What does that even _mean_?"

"Rose, you know full well that your father and I we not in a relationship in our fourth year."

"Yeah, but…" Rose was confused. "But you still had feelings for each other didn't you? And plus I mean if- _That's_ why Dad said that it was… Does that mean he didn't go with you? Well, he didn't… that's what you just said but… Wait, who'd Dad go with then? You know what never mind- I'll ask him when he gets home. Wait- who'd _you_ go with?"

Rose stopped herself and took a deep breath after all of those thoughts she'd just expressed allowed to her mother.

Trying her best to avoid the question, Hermione stood up to take her plate over to the sink even though it still had half a sandwich on it.

"Mom?" Rose said again, more serious than before. "Who'd you go with?"

Hermione turned around from the sink. "That's really not so important now is it, Rosie? I mean, in the end I still married Ron and had two beautiful kids with him and had all this been with Krum, I-"

"_What_?" Rose exclaimed. Hermione silently cursed herself. "_Krum_? As in, _Viktor_ Krum? You have _got_ to be joking!"

Hermione swallowed hard. "Well, yes, but Rosie please don't make it a bigger deal than it already is. I-"

"Are you telling me that you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?"

Hermione swallowed again, she was finding all this very difficult to say for some reason. "Yes."

"And not with Dad?"

"Yes, but, Rose-"

"You went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum? Whom, you know is one of Hugo's and I's biggest Quiditch idols?"

"I-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes, but Rose-"

"And you never _told_ me?"

"Rose, I'm sorry if this bothers you but I honestly didn't think it would be such a big deal… I just-"

Rose looked at her mom. "Mom, just answer me the next couple of questioned and promise to be completely honest, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Did you kiss him?"

"He kissed me."

"Were you in love with him?"

"No."

Rose thought hard about the next one. "Would you have rather been with Dad that night?"

Hermione didn't have to think twice. "More than I could possibly express to you."

Rose smiled, satisfied with her answers. "Okay, then. Then it's absolutely okay."

Hermione then, too, smiled. "Great. Why don't I wash up these plates, you go on upstairs."

Rose got up from her chair and walked over to kiss her mother's cheek. "Okay, love you, Mom."

Hermione kissed the top of Rose's head. "Love you too."

Rose ran up the stairs and Hermione turned around to get going with those dishes. Just as she was about to throw out that half of a sandwich that she had decided not to eat, she felt to big warm hands on her hips and she gasped.

She turned around. "Ron!"

"Hey there," he said, stealing her lips for a kiss. "Weren't expecting me, now, were you?"

Hermione pecked Ron's lips. "No, thought you said you wouldn't be home until tonight?"

"I know," he said taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm going to let you in one a little secret."

"Oooh," Hermione said, playing along. "What is it?"

"And as my wife, I'm pretty sure you aren't allowed to tell on me."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, then, what is it?"

"I-" Ron looked around to make sure there was no one around. "snuck out."

Hermione laughed even harder this time. "And why on Earth would you do something quite so despicable?"

"Maybe," Ron said walking back up to Hermione, standing right in front of her. "I missed you."

"Well did you?"

"As a matter of fact I think I did."

"Well just for answering the question correctly, you get to eat the left over half of my sandwich." She said gesturing to the plate next to them on the counter.

Ron licked his lips. "Yum, maybe be I should answer questions correctly more often, then."

Hermione giggled. "Maybe you should."

"You know," Ron said as he nit into the sandwich. "I think you answered Rose's last question correctly as well."

Hermione's cheeks slowly began to gain color. "Yeah, well…"

"No need to be shy about it, sweetheart. But you know I think you deserve a prize as well."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione said. "And what is my prize?"

"_Hermione_!" Ron chided. "You know full well that this isn't the appropriate place for me to give you your… _prize_."

Hermione laughed. "But I want my prize now!"

"Well ,you're just going to have to wait. And if you behave you may get another one."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, I just can't wait for tonight!"

Ron laughed at his wife. "Oh, trust me," he said. "Neither can I."

_A/N Once again this goes out to KLMG, thanks for being so supportive, and I really hope this lived up to your expectations! Thanks to everyone!_

_Love always,_


End file.
